


Doctor Fix-It

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, Quintis - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come here. Let me fix it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you are enjoying our little 100 Ways challenge. Shout out to Allie Jaimee and Tara. Thanks yall for dealing with me this hectic week. Love ya lots.

“Guys, he’s running.” Sylvester says through the coms. 

 

“I GOT IT!” Happy says, running down the aisle of the store and after the suspect. 

 

The terrorist takes off down the street with Happy hot on his tail. He takes a quick turn down an alley. 

 

As Happy turns after him, Walter barrels into her intending on running after the suspect too. The force of their collision throws both of them off and sends Happy tumbling backwards and into the side of a building. 

 

“Happy, are you okay?” Toby yells into the coms.

 

“My ear is now blown out, thanks to you idiot.”

 

Walter stands up and looks down the alley. “He’s gone.”

 

“No he’s not. I got him.” Cabe says, breathlessly through the coms.

 

-x-

 

When the team arrives back to the garage, Happy sits at her worktable, messing around with different pieces of metal which is difficult with the pain coming from her left shoulder. She notices Toby watching her over the two medical books in his hands as he paces. She ignores him, trying not to draw attention to her injured shoulder.

 

She watches him out of the corner of her eye. He puts down his books and walks over to her. As he stands in front of her desk, she leans over her project and attempts to use her bad arm. He watches her as she tries to lift it, but hisses when it gets too high.

 

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Come on. I’m a doctor for god's sake. Just let me take a look.”

 

“Fine.”

 

When she is standing in front of him, she looks up expectantly. He steps closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She hisses in pain. 

 

“Ow. That hurt, idiot.” She says punching his arm. 

 

“Stop it. Hold on.” He says. He steps close to her wounded shoulder, so close she can feel his heat and smell his cologne. “Ready?” He says sliding his hand down her arm to grasp her fingers in hers. 

 

“Hurry it up, Doc. It’s starting to be annoying.”

 

“Okay. One… Two… Three!” 

 

CRACK!

 

“AHH! What the hell, Doc?” She punches him hard in the gut.

 

He coughs. “You’re welcome.” He recovers quickly and reaches out towards her. “How is it now? Is it back in all the way? Did I fix it? Did I break it more?”

 

“It’s fine Doc.” She says rolling her eyes. “Stop worrying about me. I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” He asks. “Does it still hurt? You should probably put some ice on it. Are you-”

 

She grabs him by the jacket and pulls him down to her level to quickly kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks Toby. Now I’m perfect.” She lets go of him and walks away.

 

“You’ve always been perfect.” He whispers back at her retreating back.


End file.
